


【虫铁】未成年

by happyshepherd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyshepherd/pseuds/happyshepherd
Summary: 【旧文归档】
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【虫铁】未成年

1

托尼给小崽子做的第一套战衣，胸前的机械小蜘蛛被设计成胖头胖脑的样子。

“毕竟是婴儿用品，要可爱一点。”

小崽子很激动:“是十五岁！”

“唉他总是把我当小孩看待！”

“哈皮又是我，托尼有什么需要我帮忙的吗？我真的还可以做更多！”

噢，他想长大，不想被当作小孩，想得到认可。

托尼发誓在鼓励小孩方面，他会比霍华德做得好一万倍。

金属战衣的蜘蛛标志不再走宝贝风格，而是棱角分明，威风凛凛。

“看着我。最后的机会，来还是不来？”托尼摘下眼镜。

“不来。”

！？！？？？

2

威尼斯房屋错落。

拐进阴影处彼得要亲托尼，被后者一个手掌推开嘴。

“不行。还不行。”

“知道了。都用掌心炮轰我了。”彼得掰开托尼的手。

他有样学样地伸出手，凑上去，一个隔着手掌的吻，鼻腔暖湿的呼吸降落在嘴唇。

年轻人的手心暖烘烘的，托尼亲了一下。

3

“我们去博物馆，他甚至有学生优惠。”托尼扶额，“我估计我快有老年优惠了。”

“那挺好，你们都优惠了，一人票价进两个人。”Pepper说。

……？

4

彼得送给托尼一条项链，“要一直戴着它哦！”

托尼掂量掂量项链，上下翻转观察吊坠，又敲了敲，心里基本有了数。

彼得走后，托尼让星期五扫描了项链。

“里面有一个位置追踪器，是你用的那种。”

噢果然，拆了战衣的定位器，还知道废物利用。

小脑瓜里净是坏点子。

“需要拆除追踪器吗老板？”

“不。”

托尼戴上项链，塞进领口。

“额，彼得，你来看看这个...”奈得把电脑屏幕转向彼得。

追踪器传回的轨迹延伸得很快，主人应该是在飞行。

飞行轨迹拼成了词。

U R A KID


End file.
